The present invention relates to hearing aids and, in particular, to an xe2x80x9cin the earxe2x80x9d (ITE) hearing aid.
ITE (In The Ear) hearing aids appeared in the early 1970""s, and have become the most popular type of hearing aid currently used. Depending on the space occupied by the hearing aid, ITE hearing aids have been further categorised as Completely-In-Canal (CIC), In-The-Canal ITC), Half Concha (ITE) and Full Concha (ITE). The term ITE as used herein applies to all these categories of hearing aids.
The internal components of ITE hearing aids are generally housed in earshells which are custom made to fit the intended wearer""s ear. Components which make up the hearing aid, such as the battery holder, contacts, microphone, amplifier, switches and other user controls are built in a cluster on a plastic plate which is commonly called a faceplate. An earshell custom made to fit each individual ear is made in accordance with an impression made of the ear. The faceplate is trimmed to match the earshell. With the earphone mounted in the shell, the trimmed faceplate is bonded to the custom earshell with a solvent glue or adhesive. This form of construction is often referred to as a custom ITE.
Alternatively, the bulk of the components can be built in the form of a module. The module generally fits into an adaptor plate and is removably held onto the adaptor plate by fasteners such as screws or clips. The adaptor plate is then glued to the customised earshell, and trimmed to physically match the custom shell. The most common form of this construction is often referred to as semi-modular. This term is used because the earphone is generally mounted in the shell by means of an output tube which is glued to the shell at the shell tip. When the module is unfastened from the adaptor, the earphone wiring is still connecting the module and the custom earshell.
Custom ITE hearing aids are often difficult and time consuming to repair, as the faceplate must be removed from the earshell to allow access to the components. Modular or semi-modular ITE hearing aids are easier to repair than custom hearing aids, as the module on which the components are mounted is easier to remove and replace. However, the smallest possible size of the module dictates the size of the outer surface of the hearing aid, as the adaptor used to attach the module to the earshell must not be cut too close to the join between the adaptor and the module. Further, this join is usually cosmetically unappealing. It is not practical to add any desired additional components on the aid even though the shell opening may be sufficiently larger than the module to accommodate such components.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the above disadvantages.
The present invention in one broad form provides an in-ear type hearing aid comprising:
a shell for placement in an ear, said shell comprising an outer opening, said shell being adapted to house electrical components therein;
a top plate having an outer periphery; and
a bottom plate having an outer periphery and an opening, said bottom plate being fixed to said shell over said opening in said shell, said top plate being removably attached to said bottom plate, wherein the outer periphery of said top plate substantially corresponds in size and shape to the outer periphery of said bottom plate.
Preferably, at least some of said electrical components are mounted on said top plate and extend into the shell through said opening in said bottom plate. Examples of these electrical components include a battery, microphone, and amplifier, but may also include components such as a volume control, on/off switch, telecoil selector, program selector etc.
Preferably, said bottom plate is glued, adhered by means of a solvent, or fused onto the shell around its outer periphery.
Preferably, said top plate is releasably attached to the bottom plate by means of one or more screws.
Preferably, the outer peripheries of said bottom plate and said top plate correspond in size and shape to said outer opening in said shell.
The present invention in another broad form provides a method of assembling a hearing aid, said method comprising the steps of:
providing a shell for placement at least partly within an ear, said shell comprising an outer opening;
providing a bottom plate at least as large as the outer opening in said shell, said bottom plate comprising an opening;
providing a top plate at least as large as the outer opening in said shell;
releasably mounting said top plate on said bottom plate;
fixing said bottom plate onto said shell over said outer opening; and
trimming the outer peripheries of said top plate and said bottom plate to substantially the same size and shape.
Preferably, the bottom plate and top plate are trimmed to substantially the same size and shape as the outer opening in said shell.
Preferably, said method further comprises the step of mounting one or more electrical components onto said top plate, said electrical components extending into said shell through said opening in said bottom plate.
The present invention in another broad form provides, in combination:
a top plate removably mounted on a bottom plate, said bottom plate adapted to be fixed onto a shell of an in-the-ear type hearing aid over an outer opening in said shell, said bottom plate having an opening therein, wherein the outer peripheries of said top plate and said bottom plate are substantially the same shape and size.
Preferably, one or more electrical components are mounted on said top plate and extend into said shell through said opening in said bottom plate.